Swimming pools, conventionally shipped as a unitary package, include in the package all the necessary wall panels and braces to build that specific pool model. Included with the pool wall (usually steel) panel assortment for the swimming pool side wall structure, are plain panels (without holes), wall fitting (W/F)panels, and skimmer and other panels into which fixtures are inserted. Several wall panels in the pack are provided with openings, such as a rectangular opening for a skimmer, a pool water return opening, etc. Also, there are light panels which may be special ordered. Here again, a pre-formed access opening is provided in the panel so that a light fixture may be inserted.
Sometimes these swimming pool wall panels having openings there are not used for the purpose intended. For example, when a builder uses a stair module in the pool, he has an extra wall panel which he stores. When he uses a light panel, he substitutes the light panel for another wall panel in the pack. Sometimes a builder orders one size pool and builds a pool of a different size. The net effect is that he accumulates extra panels and in time has enough for the walls of a swimming pool.
There are times when a builder will want to use "left over" panels with holes as a plain (solid faced) panel. The Wall fitting/filler plug system provided in accordance with the invention plugs these holes so that the panels with openings preformed therein function as plain panels. If these openings in the panel are not plugged and an attempt is made to use these panels as plain (solid faced) panels, the liner would be drawn into the opening, due to the pressure of water, and would eventually tear. Additionally, when not properly plugged the resulting remaining depressions in the wall are visually apparent through the liner and are unsightly. The plugging system of the invention is devised so that the closure plug is inserted into the opening from the rear of the panel and attached by suitably reliable securing means such as with a permanent bonding adhesive. The face of plug is then flush with the face of panel. The thick and larger dimensioned part of plug engage rear of panel, allowing the smaller dimensioned part of plug to fit into hole. The result is a plain (solid smooth faced) panel.
By using the filler plugs a builder can convert a standard pool pack to one or more different pools just by using two wall fitting (W/F) filler plugs and one skimmer filler plug to change the W/F and skimmer panels which are in the standard pack into solid plain panels.
This capability of converting a panel, from one with an opening to a plain panel, afforded by the closure system of the invention, offers several advantages including:
Flexibility to the manufacturer and the builder in using panels; it allows the manufacturer and builder to store essentially only standard pool packs in inventory for use with standard filtration systems with the closure plug being used to convert a standard pool pack (panels with openings), by use of filler plugs, into panels for another and different configured pool; it provides cost and time savings associated with material use inventory reduction; and it permits rehabilitation of existing swimming pools in which plumbing line openings or accessory openings are to be relocated.
It is thus apparent that there is a need for means to modify swimming pool modular wall panels so as to permit the use of these panels in an application different from, and in addition to, the specific application for which such panels are manufactured.